


Thorn

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan fucking loses it, M/M, Minor Violence, also refusing to respect other peoples boundaries in general, pushy guys refusing to take no for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Someone touches Patton.He does not do it twice.





	Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt from [ trivia-goddess ](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
> 
> "what happened the first time Logan snapped and showed his Seelie powers to the court?"
> 
> someone gets fucking rekt is what

Patton really ought to know better than to wander off alone during revels.

He’d been with White, and then he’d caught sight of Roman through the fae around him. He’d said goodbye to her and gone after Roman, but his boyfriend had disappeared into the crowd.

Not great, but not _that_ big of a deal – he could just make his way around to Virgil.

He probably shouldn’t have assumed he was going to have an easy time getting past the several-dozen fae _between_ him and Virgil.

Not every fae came to every revel – some were familiar faces Patton saw every time, though he rarely spoke to them, and some he saw once and never again. Virgil had mentioned that some particularly anti-social solitaries _never_ came, in the context of complaining about the fact that he had to show up whether he liked it or not (which he decidedly _did not_).

But Patton _did_ pay pretty okay attention to his surroundings, so when someone abruptly cut off his path and Patton looked up, he felt pretty confident in saying he’d never seen this fae in the near nine months he’d been coming to the revels.

“You’re a new one,” crooned the fae, to which Patton had the fleeting thought that the _fae_ was the new one, not him. “And so very pretty. What’s your name?”

Patton startled. He’d spent enough time in fairyland for a question _that_ rude by fae standards to make him… well, genuinely just a little bit offended.

“You can call me… Wren,” he said warily, picking the first of his nicknames that came to his mind, “Excuse me, though, I was going somewhere,”

“Oh, ho, are you the white thing’s little songbird then?” said the fae, moving back into Patton’s path when Patton tried to go around him. Patton frowned.

“She’s called White,” he said pointedly, “Not thing,”

The fae didn’t react except to shrug. And Patton… well, Patton was starting to feel just a little bit annoyed.

“Dear?”

Patton’s face softened before he’d even finished turning, smiling up at Logan, who was wearing a suspicious and distinctly unhappy expression.

“Oh, I do know _you_,” said the fae, “You’re the banshee’s wayward son. You grow so quick, Snowmelt, slow down a bit,”

“I am not the banshee’s son,” Logan said coldly, “And your opinion was unasked for,”

“Freely given, though,” he smirked.

“I was just about to go,” said Patton quietly, taking one of Logan’s hands, “Do you know where the others are?”

“Yes-”

“Oh, come now, can’t leave in the middle of such lovely conversation,” said the fae, snapping one hand out and grabbing Patton around the wrist.

Logan moved forward, standing between them, and Patton quickly squeezed Logan’s arm.

“Let go of me,” Patton said firmly.

The fae twitched, but it didn’t seem to deter him – if anything his expression got even more gleeful.

“That actually _stung_ a bit, Songbird, what _has_ the white thing been teaching you?”

“Let go of him,” said Logan darkly. The earth was starting to tremble a bit, but the other fae didn’t seem to notice.

“Shut it, Snowmelt,” he snapped, shoving Logan roughly and yanking on Patton’s arm in one motion.

Patton yelped, and the ground exploded.

Nothing touched him, but it was enough to startle him into tumbling backwards. Logan was there practically before he opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Patton and holding him just this side of too tight. Logan was trembling.

Patton blinked, and over Logan’s shoulder he saw the fae and – oh, gee.

He was suspended several feet off the ground, in meanest looking blackberry bush Patton had ever seen. It was dotted with tiny, bone-white blossoms, with ragged leaves and thorns the length of Patton’s palm. The fae’s head was tilted back, his eyes wide with panic, because several of the thorns were hovering dangerously close to his throat.

The space around them was dead silent except for the sound of Logan’s shaking breaths. The crowd had frozen, some staring at the thorns and some at Logan. Patton gently ran his hands up Logan’s back.

“Hey, sweetie,” he said quietly.

“_**What is going on here?**_”

Patton relaxed by another degree, peeking over Logan’s shoulder and waving Virgil and Roman over.

“We had a bit of a disagreement about personal space,” he said diplomatically, “I think we’ve cleared it up,”

He smiled up at the fae in the bush, deceptively sweet.

“Don’t you think so, Mister?”

The fae cursed under his breath, but didn’t actually respond.

Virgil scowled up at him briefly, but mostly ignored him as he made his way around Patton and Logan still on the ground. Patton pulled back a little, but he couldn’t go very far with the grip Logan had on him.

Logan’s eyes were wide and a little wild – his pupils were narrower than Patton had ever seen them, and the silver pale and cold.

“Hey, L?” said Virgil softly, bumping Logan jaw with his knuckles to get his attention, “What happened?”

“_He hurt him_,” said Logan vicious and just a touch desperate.

“And you made him stop,” said Patton calmly, stroking Logan’s side again and cutting off the irate clicking Virgil erupted with. “Just take a breath, sweetheart,”

“Made him stop is an understatement,” said Roman with a low whistle, “What kind of thorn bush is that, Specs?”

Patton pinched his eyebrows, confused. No way Roman, who’d grown up nearly more in the woods than he had his house, didn’t know what a blackberry bush looked like.

“Hey, Babe,” said Roman, gently touching the side of Logan’s face, “What kind of thorn bush is it?”

Logan blinked, and his pupils didn’t look quite so narrow. Patton suddenly understood, and he could have kissed Roman.

“Modified blackberry,” said Logan.

“Hmm, modified how?”

Logan tilted his head to look at the plant.

“The stems are much thicker than mundane blackberry,” said Logan, his voice bordering on clinical, “Or else they would not be able to support the weight. It is growing vertically rather than along the ground,”

He paused.

“The thorns are much larger,” he said, and the suspended fae shuddered and made a strangled noise, “The leaves seem darker, as well, but as the firelight is rather dim I cannot be sure,”

Logan’s voice was steadying as spoke, and when Patton nuzzled his face in Logan’s shoulder he actually reacted this time.

“Are you okay?” he said, a drop of panic trickling back into his voice.

“I’m peachy keen,” he said softly, “Do you think we can stand up though? My foot’s falling asleep,”

“Of course,” said Logan quickly.

Roman and Virgil stood from their kneeling positions as well; Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and leaned over Logan’s shoulder to kiss Patton’s forehead.

“All good, Goldilocks?”

“I’m _fine_,” said Patton, “Really. It didn’t really even hurt all that much, I just got spooked was all,”

All three of them were watching him intently, clearly searching for a tell, and Patton huffed in exasperation.

“Look,” he said, holding up the wrist that had been grabbed, “Nothing, see?”

Virgil took it gently, examining, and the lack of injury seemed to convince him.

“Are you going to let him down?” he asked Logan conversationally. Patton got the feeling he didn’t really care about the answer very much.

Logan hesitated.

“Are you grievously injured?” he called up.

The fae spat out several curses.

“He asked you a question,” said Virgil, with a calm that was clearly hiding something deadly.

“_No_, I am not,” he spat down at them.

“Then I see no reason not to leave him there,” said Logan, without missing a beat.

Virgil snorted, and Roman rolled his eyes. Patton was having a hard time keeping a straight face himself.

“Fair Folk,” said Roman, teasing, “And you two say _I’m_ dramatic,”

“To be entirely fair,” said Logan, quiet enough that only the three of them could hear, “I do not actually know how to get him down,”

Virgil very clearly bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and Roman grinned into Logan’s hair.

“Come on, Thorn-Rimmed Glasses, let’s go back to our spot,”

And if Patton felt _just_ vindictive enough to cast a slightly sarcastic wave over his shoulder as they walked away, well.

Never let it be said he wasn’t capable of being petty, every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> i am also [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
